1. Technical Field
The technology relates to the production of hydrogen gas in a generator that includes a pair of electrodes and an electrolyte, and more particularly relates to the production of hydrogen without applying an external source of electrical energy to the electrodes, wherein at least one electrode comprises magnetic nano-particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrogen gas is a valuable commodity with many current uses and potentially wide ranging future uses. Currently many countries are evaluating the installation of a “hydrogen highway” that would provide hydrogen refueling stations for a national fleet of hydrogen-powered vehicles. Currently, several auto manufacturers (e.g., BMW and Honda) are demonstrating hydrogen powered vehicles.
Aside from the potential for large scale uses of hydrogen to power automobiles, hydrogen also potentially provides a clean fuel from which to generate electricity for other purposes. This is especially desirable if the production of hydrogen does not generate greenhouse gasses, or otherwise has a “small carbon footprint” so that it has potential environmental benefits over fossil fuels.
One of the methods of generating hydrogen is by the electrolysis of water in an electrolysis cell. However, this method requires an input of electrical energy that might be generated by combustion of fossil fuels thereby releasing carbon dioxide and other greenhouse gasses into the environment.